<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanahaki Disease I Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo by himiiare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361537">Hanahaki Disease I Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himiiare/pseuds/himiiare'>himiiare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>{Fictional Diseases x Haikyuu} AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys' Love, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Hanahaki Disease, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Rejection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himiiare/pseuds/himiiare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama were colleges in Karasuno High's Boys' Volleyball team, at first they were rivals, always at each other necks, but over time they developed a friendship like no other. They were close, yes. but they were only friends, over their time spent together Hinata started to develop romantic feelings for the raven haired setter. This love was pretty one sided, though Hinata hadn't confessed yet he already knew what the setter's answer would be. Kageyama wasn't gay, and Hinata knew it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>{Fictional Diseases x Haikyuu} AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanahaki Disease I Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hanahaki Disease (花 吐 き 病) is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. it ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. it can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata and Kageyama were colleges in Karasuno High's Boys' Volleyball team, at first they were rivals, always at each other necks, but over time they developed a friendship like no other. They were close, yes. but they were only friends, over their time spent together hinata started to develop romantic feelings for the raven colored setter. This love was pretty one sided, though hinata hadn't confessed yet he already knew what the setter's answer would be. Kageyama wasn't gay, and Hinata knew it.</p><p>"<em>B-boke Hinata boke," Kageyama yelled at the first year Hinata, "s-so what if i like her, there aren't any problems with liking a girl, b-boke!" Hinata just smiled at Kageyama.</em></p><p><em>"Oh, Kageyama has a crush." Hinata teased the blue eyed setter, though it hurt to know Kageyama was straight.</em> Hinata snapped back to reality, he was a second year now. Hinata spotted Kageyama running to the school then he called to him.</p><p>"Hey, Bakayama. Race you to the club room." a second year Hinata called to Kageyama, his best friend and crush, while running towards the gym where they usually practiced volleyball in the morning with the Boys' Volleyball team.</p><p>"B-boke Hinata boke! Don't just run off like that all of a sudden, it ain't fair!" Kageyama said while trying to catch up with the team decoy. Hinata smiled to himself when all of a sudden he started coughing up flower petals, he stopped running and assessed the situation he was in. "Boke, why did you stop-" Kageyama cut himself off when he saw that Hinata was vomiting flower petals, "Hinata are you ok? what the hell is happening to you, why are you vomiting flowers? what the fuck Hinata." Kageyama flooded Hinata with a bunch of questions Hinata couldn't answer, but Hinata knew what this was, he had seen this all over the internet how did Kageyama not know what this was. Hinata was slightly crying over the disease that he had contracted, he had wished that this one-sided love of his could end. But he knew Kageyama was too focused on volleyball to have any relationships aside from friendships. Kageyama helped Hinata get to the club room to rest.</p><p>"Oi. Hinata," Ennoshita the current team captain called to the second year. "Hinata are you alright?" the captain asked the decoy.</p><p>"Ah, Ennoshita-san. I'm alright i just need some rest." the orange haired boy replied. he sat up and looked around the room, the only people who were there were the third years and the second years. none of the first years had come into the room yet for they were slightly intimidated by Tanaka, Ennoshita, Tsukishima and Kageyama. Hinata giggled at that fact and he decided that he was feeling better. "actually Ennoshita-san, i'm feeling a little bit better. I could join in the practice today."</p><p>"Just don't strain yourself, you know what Daichi-san would say if he was here to scold you." Ennoshita said and as if cue the door opened, "I see you guys are still as troublesome as always." Said a familiar voice. Hinata and the rest of the team turned their heads towards the club room door, "Daichi-san!" all of them called at the same time, Sugawara and Asahi were right behind him. "Tanaka, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Kageyama. You guys are scaring the first years, you guys have changed quite a bit since we left." Daichi said trying not to laugh, it had been about half a year since the last third year had graduated from high school.</p><p>"En-Ennoshita-senpai. C-can we come in?" A first year called from behind Asahi. A shriek came from asahi because he didn't notice the first year hovering behind him. The first year also let out a tiny yelp for he thought Asahi was a criminal or something along the lines of that.</p><p>"A-ah, ss-sorry for s-scaring you." Asahi said, all of a sudden Hinata started coughing up flower petals. And all at the same the members of the boys' volleyball team past and present called out to the orange haired decoy with concern.</p><p>"Hinata, are you alright?" They all asked the pale second year. Hinata nodded but flower petals still continued to come out of Hinata's mouth. Kageyama was the one who was the most terrified and concerned, for he was the first one to see the flowers being vomited from his mouth. Half of the club knew what condition hinata had contracted, while the other half was completely clueless.</p><p>"Hinata," Daichi called to his kohai while walking into the club room. "You need to go to the nurse, you know what this is don't you." Hinata nodded and looked guilty, he glanced at Kageyama then flicked his eyes back to the former captain of the team. Daichi asked Ennoshita to bring Hinata to the nurse and told the team him and the former third years were going to come back another time, when the atmosphere of the team wasn't so down.</p><p>"Ennoshita-san," Hinata called to the current captain.</p><p>"Yes Hinata," the lazy-eyed third year replied.</p><p>"I don't want to get surgery for this disease, I don't want my love to go away, I love that person too much." Hinata said, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"It's ok Hinata, I'll support you. No matter what your decision is." Ennoshita said his voice cracking because of emotion, he tried to hold his tears in. But Ennoshita couldn't help but shed a few tears, he had a strange love for all of his club mates, he wondered if this was what Daichi felt towards them. He started balling after that thought, he knew he was going to have to leave them. Like Daichi did, they had arrived at the nurse's office when Hinata started to cough up flower petals again.</p><p>"Oh hello wh-" the nurse cut herself off when she saw Hinata holding his mouth and a few petals falling out of his hands. "This is a serious condition, you need to get this treated," she said sternly. Hinata nodded and Ennoshita spoke up for him,</p><p>"He told me that he doesn't want to get surgery." Ennoshita looked at the nurse with guilty eyes, and carried Hinata to a bed. The nurse and Ennoshita chatted for a while while giving Hinata glances and looks of sadness and guilty for they knew that the orange-haired second year wasn't going to change his mind. Every few hours Hinata would cough up the flower petals, Hinata stayed in the infirmary for most of the day and some of the Boys' Volleyball club visited him through out the day. Kageyama visited him at lunch but Hinata couldn't bare to see Kagayama,</p><p>"Hinata boke, they told me about the thing that you have. The reason why you're coughing up those stupid flower petals, you're gonna get surgery right, boke?" Kageyama said his voice cracking at the thought of loosing his best friend. Hinata just shook his head and didn't look at his volleyball partner, he knew Kageyama was hurting. "Boke! why not?!" Kageyama shouted at the decoy, Hinata looked Kageyama straight in the eyes. though looking at Kageyama crying hurt him,</p><p>"I'm not going to get surgery ok Bakayama, I don't want my feelings for the person I love to go away. I would rather die than have these precious feelings of mine die away. I really like them ok Bakayama." Hinata said his eyes filling with tears, his voice cracking about the intense emotion he felt, he didn't have the guts to tell Kagayama who he loved. He was afraid that Kageyama would hate him, "don't worry Bakayama."</p><p>"How can I not worry, Boke! You might die unless the person returns those stupid feelings of love!" Kageyama was balling, he was trying to control his emotions but doing that made him cry even more. Hinata just smiled,</p><p>"I'm not going to die yet Bakayama." Hinata giggled. But his eyes were filled with tears. The day went on, Hinata's mom came to pick him up. She was crying, Hinata tried to comfort his mom. It hurt to see his mom crying over him, they had already lost Natsu. They had lost Natsu because she was running along a road when a car hit her, Hinata was partly to blame. Well he blamed himself for Natsu's death, if only he was faster. So from then on his reflexes were sharper, his mom was traumatized from the death of one of her children. Hinata didn't know what would happen if his mom lost him too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata had been coughing up flowers for a week, his mother had sent him to a hospital to go and check how much time he had left. The doctor said he had about half a week left, Ms. Hinata was crying. She couldn't bare to lose him, but she already knew hinata wasn't going to take the surgery her son was stubborn just like his father. "Mom, stop crying. There's not point for crying over me." Hinata told his mom with kind eyes, he gave her a small smile. "I guess I should go to school, I don't have much time left. Don't I." Hinata said faking his smile, trying to be cheerful. He hadn't attended school for that whole week, the vice principal gave him the ok for a week off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Bakayama," Hinata called to the setter. he waved a hand at him while trying not to cry, Kageyama was holding hands with a girl he didn't know. They were walking to school together, Hinata guessed that Kageyama had gotten a girlfriend when he left. Kageyama didn't hear Hinata, so Hinata just walked ahead to school, his head down. There were no club activities that day, so no practice in the morning, at lunch or after school. Hinata tried to talk to Kageyama that day, but he was with his girlfriend so he decided to hang out with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Stingyshima, Yamaguchi. Can hang out with you today, Kageyama is busy." Hinata said with his eyes quite dull. This time Tsukishima let him stay, he knew what the 5'3 "was dealing with. He felt bad for him.</p><p>"Hinata, how are you?" Yamaguchi said to the ball of sunshine, which was now faded away. Yamaguchi tried to make Hinata feel better but Hinata would grin, laugh or even smile. Karasuno's Sunshine was gone, <em>maybe even forever</em>.</p><p>"I'm okay, I guess." Hinata replied, as if on cue he coughed up some flower petals as a sign to show he wasn't doing okay. Yamaguchi's eyes widened, he hadn't seen the disease up close. Tsukishima just brushed it off, but in his head he was feeling bad for Hinata. After a whole year of fighting he had developed a soft spot for him and the current third years. He still despised The King, he was so blind. it was The King's fault that Hinata was suffering.</p><p>"Tsukki, are you ok? You look deep in thought." Yamaguchi called to his best friend.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Just thinking about the test." Tsukishima quickly replied. Hinata just looked at the two of them chatting when he spotted Kageyama in the halls with that same girl he saw that morning, he wanted to spend time with Kageyama but he knew he would just get in the way of The King's relationship.</p><p>"Hey, when did that Bakayama get a girlfriend?" Hinata said plainly.</p><p>"I think they started dating on wednesday, Kageyama didn't come to morning practice that day." Yamaguchi said giggling. "I never thought that Kageyama would get a girlfriend." Hinata just nodded when the clock chimed.</p><p>"Guess the break is over, Imma head over to my class then." Hinata said his head down, trying to cover up his tears. Hinata started to cough up flowers again, the teachers gave him a pass because his mom told them about his condition. He headed towards the bathroom when he bumped into Kageyama, "H-hey Bakayama."</p><p>"Oi, Hinata. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to school," Kageyama said, he looked somewhat different. Happier maybe? Hinata thought to himself.</p><p>"Excuse me Bakayama, but I called out to you when I was walking to school. But you were so distracted with your girlfriend." Hinata said giving Kageyama a fake smile. "Hey- Bakayama when did you get a girlfriend." Hinata teased, it reminded him of when Kageyama told him who he had a crush on in his first year. Hinata pushed past the taller boy to get to the washroom. He was vomiting the petals into the toilet, he started to cry. <em>There was no way he would get kageyama to love him now</em>, he thought bitterly. The pain he felt in his throat and in his heart was so overwhelming for him. Hinata sat in the bathroom longer than he thought, when he got out of the bathroom he saw students getting ready to get back home. <em>He must of lost track of time</em>, Hinata thought. He saw that Kageyama guy with that pretty girl again, why did he keep bumping into them. He gathered his stuff together and walked home by himself. He couldn't help but cry, he truly did love Kageyama, he took his bike over the mountain. Hinata didn't eat dinner that day. He just slept right away when he got home. Even though going to school hurt, Hinata still went.</p><p>He skipped breakfast, it was Tuesday. Hinata had about a day and a half left to live, Hinata was the first one in the club room. "Ah, Hinat-" Ennoshita called but cut himself off, Hinata was sobbing in the corner of the room rolled up into a ball hugging himself. Trying to comfort himself. Ennoshita flew over to Hinata and started to rub his back, "Hinata, it's going to be o-" Ennoshita stopped talking, words of comfort weren't going to help, Ennoshita shed a few tears but was forced to stop because Tanaka and Nishinoya barged in.</p><p>"Yo, Chikara!" Tanaka shouted. But then shut himself up when he saw Hinata crying. Hinata's eyes were dull, his eyes had bags. Nishinoya and Tanaka couldn't help but be sad as well, the Sunshine of the team, gone. In just a week. The last person to make it to the club room was Kageyama, Hinata's head was down. The rest of the club was quite.</p><p>"Ennoshita-san, wh-" Kageyama got cut off by Ennoshita, he put a finger to his lips and pointed to Hinata. Kageyama didn't understand why they would have to be quite, just for that stupid boke.</p><p>Hinata was hitting the ball harder than usual, and he wasn't calling for any tosses. His consciousness wasn't even calling out to Kageyama anymore. Hinata was just there, a shell of who he used to be. a total stranger in Kageyama's eyes. The practice was over in a flash, Hinata heard someone call Kageyama's name. "Tobio, let's go." a feminine voice said, Hinata looked at the girl, she was, pretty. Nothing like him, she was around his height. He gave her a cold stare, then proceeded to help the others clean up the gym. The day was plain, he couldn't bare it. He tried to avoid the two love birds. But everywhere he went he saw them, He thought he was going insane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata woke up, it was his final day.</p><p><em>After today he would never be able to play volleyball ever again, never hug his mom. Never look that Bakayama straight in the eyes, never fool around with Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai, never win another volleyball tournament, never hit Bakayama's stupid tosses, never fight with Stingyshima. Hinata cried in his bed, but he still got up to go to school. He hugged his mother and said goodbye. His mother was crying while seeing her son off, she sat in the living room. Praying that her son would live to see her again at least one more time. Hinata held in his tears, he was going to confess to that stupid setter</em>, he thought.</p><p>Almost bursting into tears. He had written a letter the night before informing Kageyama to meet him at lunch in front of the club room, there wasn't any morning practice that day. But Hinata still went inside, he was going to miss this. He was going to miss everyone, he didn't even get to say goodbye to Daichi-san, Suga-san, and Asahi-san. He left letters in the spots that everyone used to change he couldn't bare to face them, he would break down and he would miss them even more. The classes passed by quickly he had coughed up a bunch of petals by the time lunch came.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was slightly pissed off, h<em>e was supposed to be with his girlfriend. But that stupid boke just had to call me out here.</em> "Hey, Bakayama." Hinata said to the raven haired setter with a tearful smile, "Sorry for disturbing you. I know you would probably be hanging out with your girl. I apologize i just have something to tell you, and it's really important." Hinata said tears streaming down his face,</p><p>"What is it, make it quick." Kageyama said, he wasn't even looking at Hinata. Which made the orange haired boy hurt even more than he already was.</p><p>"I love you, Kageyama. The person I love is you." Hinata said faking a smile. Kageyama looked at Hinata with shock. "Well, Bakayama. I just wanted to tell you before I die." The decoy said bluntly. He quickly turned around to run away. Kageyama stood there stunned. He's just joking, He's just joking. Kageyama repeated to himself over and over that day. On the other hand Hinata was in the infirmary the whole day, the whole team visited him. The only player missing was their setter, Kageyama, Hinata just smiled it off. The day was almost over when Kageyama went to visit his partner.</p><p>"Oh, hey Bakayama. What are you doing here." Hinata said tear stains on his face. Kageyama walked up to the orange haired decoy and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"Hinata, I'm sorry. You know i'm not gay. And I have a girlfriend." Kageyama looked at his best friend, hurt. "I'm sorry that i'm the reason, the reason that you're dying. The reason you keep crying. But you know I can never return those feelings of yours." Hinata looked at Kageyama with a warm smile.</p><p>"I know Bakayama. I just wanted to tell you before I die, that I love you." Hinata said his voice cracking. "Bakayama, please treat your girlfriend well. I'll miss hitting your crazy tosses." Hinata said tears falling down his face. "Tell everyone that I'll miss them too. When Daichi-san, Suga-san, and Asahi-san come back tell them thank you for everything. Bakayama, please tell my mom that i'm sorry. Tell her not to worry, please take care of her. She has nobody left by her side, Bakayama. I'm sorry for being an idiot." Hinata smiled tears running down his face when he took his last breath.</p><p>"H-Hin-Hinata b-boke! w-wake up." Kageyama said his voice breaking with emotion. "I'm sorry hinata, I never meant to, please wake up." Kageyama buried his face into the infirmary bed, tears were streaming down his face. "Good bye, my friend." And those were the last words the two shared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cried while writing this, I hope you enjoyed. this fictional disease is something I've wanted to write about for a while. Please support this one shot. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>